Rise of the Konoha Overlord
by dragonsong2795
Summary: What if one winter morning Gnarl the Minion Master came to Konoha and found three children, one of whom will be the Overlord and the other two who will become trusted Lieutenants of the Overlord. Watch as a child takes on the mantle of the Overlord and rises to become the bastion of darkness in the Elemental Countries, and what does the Whirlpool country have to do with all this?
1. Prologue

_My latest Story I was inspired by all the Overlord/Naruto Crossover that I had to try one of my own, I changed the dynamic however by having Hinata become the 'Overlady' instead of Naruto, __**Warning**__ This story will start off somewhat lightly but the main characters will all eventually become dark and slightly sadistic, Torture and mutilation will appear at some point, __**You have been warned if you don't like dark fiction don't read**__._

**Prologue**

Hinata (Age 9) and Hanabi (Age 4) were running they were trying to run away from the Hyūga clan. Hinata was running away because she was afraid of being given the cursed bird seal but also so she could live in a place where they don't beat her, Hanabi was running away because she loved her sister and hated what the clan was doing to them. It was a clear winter's night but the ground was covered with snow. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by three interested individuals. The first decided to interfere. Hinata and Hanabi stop as a voice cries out to them.

"Hey! Why are you running? (Voice turns fearful) is there a mob of villagers coming?" The owner of the voice is a blonde-haired male the same age as Hinata, Hanabi doesn't recognize him but Hinata does and she has to fight to not faint, for standing not 2 meters away shivering in the cold in only shorts was a very blue but smiling Naruto Uzumaki (Age 9).

Hinata shakes her head "N-No N-Naruto-kun t-there aren't a-any villages f-following u-us, w-we're running a-away from h-home" Hinata explains to the boy she has a crush on.

Naruto smiles "Oh hey Hinata, you're running away? That sounds fun do you mind if I join you two? And who's that with you?" Naruto says as he pulls something out from a box next to him and runs over.

Hinata was surprised to see that the thing Naruto is carrying is a large orange and black jacket (A/N Shippuden jacket same size as well) Naruto hurriedly puts it on and Hinata sighs as she is no longer looking at Naruto's bare chest.

"O-Oh Y-yes you c-can come w-with u-us if you want, and t-the person w-with me is Hanabi m-my little s-sister" Hinata responds to Naruto's questions.

"Hello Naruto" Hanabi chirps happily now that she has been introduced.

"Hey Hanabi" Naruto says, then he turns and looks down an alley and says "Come on, I know a way out of Konoha that they don't watch, follow me"

Hinata and Hanabi follow after the young Jinchūriki, in the shadows behind them the other two sentient beings observing them are thinking. One of the observers is Gnarl Minion Master and servant to the Overlord. Gnarl resembles a goblin, is dressed in rags and is colored grey. He has a glowing stone over his head that he can darken any time he wants. He has come to Konoha to find his new master and he thinks he might just have the child he wants he turns to the shadows in an alley and says "Now, now wouldn't you like to come out, I won't bite I promise" Gnarl then chuckles to himself.

Out of the shadows come the other observer Hiashi Hyūga, he has been following his daughters the whole time and is rather proud of them. He hates the fact that the stuck up Elders are forcing him to treat Hinata the way he is _'the true irony is that only the elders hate her, the rest of the Main houses and the entire Branch house, all love her and have been protesting this treatment, at least they have Naruto with them. The demon sealed inside him will help protect them in a tight spot but first I must talk to this creature'_ Hiashi looks at Gnarl and says "I do not know what you are but I assume you have a purpose in calling out to me"

Gnarl laughs "Indeed I do Hyūga Clan Leader; you see my name is Gnarl I am the Minion Master and I am here to find the next bastion of evil , the next conqueror of villages, the next causer of brown trousers, the Overlord. Before you get all sanctimonious about evil and whatnot, please remember that evil is a vital part of creation and must exist to keep balance. But enough of that those two girls that you are following I assume that they are relatives of yours?"

Hiashi nods "Yes, they are my daughters"

Gnarl adopts a thinking pose "Hmm… you are following your daughters as they run away but are not attempting to stop them. That either means you are waiting until they run into some trouble before rescuing them and scaring them into never running away again OR you want them to run away and are making sure they succeed, so which is it?"

Hiashi is shocked by the creatures intelligence for a second but then replies "The second one"

Gnarl laughs again "In that case we are both very lucky then, because your eldest daughter is destined to be the next Overlord, I can feel it in my ears. Since you are hoping your daughters escape I will take them away and keep them safe from whatever is a threat to them, in return I get to turn them down the dark path if they are so inclined. Do we have a deal?"

Hiashi stops, turns away from Gnarl and thinks it over _'I don't want my daughters to turn evil but if it's a choice between that and their deaths at the hands of those bastard elders, I chose the dark path but I might as well give my daughter something she wants in the end'_ Hiashi turns to face Gnarl and says "We have a deal but on one condition"

Gnarl nearly jumps for joy but first "What's the condition"

Hiashi smiles "You take the boy with you as well, my eldest cares for him and I must admit that his pranks on the village are quite hilarious, (moving closer to Gnarl) _not to mention he carries a demon is him (_Whispered_)_"

Gnarl nearly leaps for the sky in an overjoyed manner but instead says "I find that I rather like that condition, I'm partial to pranksters they can be evil but they never usually do permanent damage, not to mention I get a good giggle out of their antics. Also a demon on the side of evil is never something I want to turn down. We have a deal Hyūga; I will go collect those children and keep them safe. May you have safe travels"

Hiashi nods at the pleasantries and replies "And you as well"

_Near the secret hole in the east wall of Konoha_

Naruto was leading the two girls on a slightly roundabout route out of Konoha so that they wouldn't be seen by villagers or Shinobi on the way to freedom. Little did they or Gnarl who was about to speak to them knew that the Sandaime Hokage was watching through his crystal ball and was actually quite happy with the way things were going, he had heard of the Overlord from his sensei and all things considered the Overlord may be evil but not anymore than most Shinobi, so having Hinata, Naruto and Hanabi trained by the trainer of the Overlords (Gnarl was mentioned in those stories as well) wouldn't have much of an effect, at least Naruto would be safe. Hiruzen then called of Hiashi to discuss tonight's adventure.

Hinata tugs on Naruto's sleeve which causes him to stop and he turns to her and asks "What's up Hinata?"

Hinata looks around and says "I think someone's watching us, but I can shake the feeling that they are going to help us"

Gnarl steps out into the light and lights up his stone before clapping his hands a couple of times and saying "Oh Bravo, Miss Hyūga, Bravo indeed, my name is Gnarl and I'm the Minion Master to the Overlord who is the ruler of evil. I'm here to pick up the Overlords successor"

Naruto didn't know what a 'successor' was but this Overlord thing sounded cool not to mention the Minion in front of him was awesome to look at, Hanabi's thoughts were along the same lines as Naruto's. Hinata however "U-Umm T-then why a-are you here G-G**narl**" Hinata asks, when she said Gnarl her voice got a slightly demonic tone to it.

Gnarl chuckles happily knowing from the voice that Hinata is the next Overlord and he says "Why my dear I'm here to collect you for you are the next Overlord, May I know you name?"

Hinata was shocked and almost couldn't answer but then Naruto makes his comment on the situation "Wow Hinata, that's awesome can I come with you then I really want to see what's going to happen"

"Me too, me too" Hanabi cries.

Gnarl laughs and says "Don't worry children I was planning to take all three of you, now let us go to the park that's where I left the Tower gate"

Hinata stops and asks "W-what's a Tower gate and w-why me?"

Gnarl smiles gently (He can be kind) and replies " A Tower gat is how we get to and from the Dark Whirlpool Tower that is the Bastion of Evil, it resides in the ruined country of Uzu or Whirlpool where it was built by the Uzumaki's three generations ago, and you my dear were chosen because the Overlord isn't always evil, sometimes they can just be slightly dictatorial or strict rulers that actually protect people. That is actually quite common among Overlords, if you're going to be a dark lord might as well have some followers."

Naruto who had perked up at hearing about the Dark Whirlpool Tower asks "Uzumaki's built it. Does that mean my family was important?"

Gnarl's eyebrows shoot up and he asks "Are you an Uzumaki young one?"

Naruto nods

Gnarl smiles and grimaces "Well then I can teach you about your people, but I'm afraid there is a lot of bad news involved"

Naruto nods sadly and asks "They're dead aren't they?"

Gnarl nods "Mostly but there were some survivors to what happened"

Naruto looks up with hope in his eyes and smiles happily at the news.

The strange group reaches the park and heads over to the strange stones that they never went near before, they were standing like a half-Stonehenge with a flat circular stone in the center with a strange symbol on it. Completing the other half of the Stonehenge where four strange pits with brown sparks coming out one of them with the others shooting blue, green and red sparks.

Gnarl gathers them all on the center stone and they disappear in a flash of red energy.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Behind bars in a dank, dark sewer Kyūbi wakes up feeling the energy and then transforms into a young twelve year old girl, she has long red hair past her waist, two fox ears and nine fox tails and is wearing a red and gold Kimono, and she also has a passing resemblance to Hinata. (A/N Think similar facial and body features as Hinata but smaller breasts and red slit eyes) she looks up and says **"So the young kits friends with an Overlord. Good I think I might just like this host of mine, hopefully he will walk down the dark path and if he doesn't, well I will just have to persuade him to"** after she says this the Kyūbi laughs somewhat maniacally and then turns around and starts changing the scenery for the better.

_And Done I have already written the first chapter that follows on but I want to see what people think of this instead first before releasing the first (second) chapter, the poll on my Profile deals with this story and I will alter its question to reflect this once the story has been released. The Uchiha, Aburame and Akimichi OCs will be introduced in the first (second) chapter but will only become part of the Harem if voted in, otherwise they will become support characters. This is to allow people to see what their personality is like before voting for them._

_Update/Note: Poll has closed as of 18/04/2013 the Harem Girls are._

_Hana Inuzuka_

_Fu_

_Samui_

_Fem. Haku_

_Tayuya_

_Kin_

_Anko Matarashi_

_Yugito Nii_

_Yakumo Kurama_

_The OCs will still be in the story but will not be part of Naruto's Harem, however I will be opening a new poll about which of the later Male Lieutenants will get a Harem, each Lieutenant will be named with a partner. After the second Harem Male is chosen another poll will be run to see which of the remaining women will be in their Harem._

_With fond regards – dragonsong2795_

_This is my current desire meter which shows what stories I currently have a muse for and am actively working on._

'_A New Point of View.' (Chapter 3 completed and being edited, working on 4)_

'_Hinata: The Kyūbi's Keeper' (Chapter 3 not started)_

'_Rise of the Konoha Overlord' (Chapter 1(2) almost finished, starting on 2(3)_


	2. To Be An Overlord

_Holy S*it this the longest chapter I have ever written, the following will be shorter unfortunately, this chapter has over 5000 words of pure story enjoy. Current Shikamaru is in the lead for the second harem leader. I'm wondering how many of you voted for Lee just to see how I would write a harem with him as the male._

**Chapter 1: To be an Overlord**

Hinata, Hanabi, Gnarl and Naruto appear in what looks like an ancient ruin, they are standing next to a pool with a damaged red carpet leading to a broken throne behind the throne are what look like four slots for giant cylinders, leading off from the throne room are seven passageways, three to the left of the carpet, three to the right and the last one at the back of the room behind the throne. Gnarl sighs and turns to the three children and says "Welcome to the Dark Whirlpool Tower, or what remains of it. Now we stand in the throne room where the Overlord or Lady in this case leads their Dark Domain from. The three passageways on the left are in order from closest to furthest away are, The Dungeon, The Interrogation rooms and the Infirmary/Mess hall. The three on the right in the same order are the Armory, The Minion Barracks or Spawning Pit and the Lieutenant's Barracks. The Last passageway leads to the Overlady's Private Chambers and those of her consort/s."

Naruto picked up on "The Overlady can have multiple consorts?"

Gnarl nods but then says "Yes but usually they have just one, now OverLORDS on the other hand can often have several"

Hanabi then asks "What are lieutenants and what do they do?"

Gnarl chuckles "Lieutenants are the most loyal followers of the Overlady after the minions, they can command minions and lead when the Overlady is otherwise occupied such as Pregnant, in Labor, subjugating a town of perform wanton acts of destruction or just asleep. By the Way Hanabi and you too Naruto would be considered Lieutenants"

Naruto and Hanabi reply in Unison "So Cool"

Hinata listening to all this is fighting to keep a blush off her face from the mention of consorts, she then asks "U-umm G-Gn**arl** how do I c-command M-Minions e-exactly?"

Gnarl smiles and then says "An excellent question that leads us to our first stop, luckily our castle's basic steel smelter is still here so we Minions will make up some Overlady and Lieutenant armor for you three, now I want you to meet Giblet our Blacksmith"

Giblet who had been waiting walks out of the passageway to the armory and says "Come, come. It is time we make armor for you"

The three children follow him to the armory with Gnarl staying in the throne room to set up the Tower heart.

_Dark Uzu Tower Armory_

Hinata, Hanabi and Naruto all stare in awe at the armory, some minions come up to measure them and tell them to strip, and blushing furiously Naruto turns away from Hinata and Hanabi so they can have some privacy. Hinata and Hanabi turn around as well but Hinata keeps trying to catch glimpses of Naruto from behind. She makes eye contact with Hanabi who gives her a slightly lecherous grin, Hinata blushes just as furiously as Naruto did and tries not to faint. Luckily she is successful and Manages to remain conscious.

The minions quickly measure the three and then forge the armor, Naruto is given heavy plate mail armor with a simple head band similar to a Hitai-ate but with a gem where the village symbol would go and a tattered red cloak with the Kanji for Kitsune on the back in white around his neck(A/N Basically a sized down version of the steel armor from the first Overlord). Hinata is given a metal leather combination with a gauntlet on her left arm identical to Naruto's version she also has a hood that can be pulled up and a crown of steel spikes with three gems in it similar to Naruto's Hitai-ate but with one large one and two smaller ones on either side of the large one, she also gets a ANBU style mask with Kitsune markings and the Kanji for Darkness on its forehead (A/N Think the Level 30 female Demon Hunter armor from Diablo 3 but sized down for a young child and with a white hood, the rest is self-explanatory, Kanji is colored black). Hanabi gets the exact same armor as Hinata but with the Hitai-ate from Naruto's armor instead of a crown and a black hood. Her mask has markings like a snake and the Kanji for Torture. (A/N All female Lieutenants will get this armor, the Hood and Crown are used to differentiate Hinata from the female Lieutenants, Males where the same armor as Naruto but the cloak colors vary and the Kanji on their cloaks is related to their personalities for Women the mask Design and Kanji on it are connected to their personality or are foreshadowing something (Also I'm not a Japanese Speaker/Reader so I may make mistakes with the Kanji please tell me if I do).

Hinata and Hanabi have no trouble with their armor but Naruto has a bit of difficulty with the weight of his, but he quickly overcomes this, Hinata places her mask on the small catch on her right shoulder where she can store it when she isn't using it and pushes her hood down, Hanabi also pushes her hood down and stores her mask.

The Minions then hand them their weapons, Naruto gets a Katana with a red blade and scabbard and Wakizashi with a Golden Blade and scabbard, Naruto's blades are named as well, The Katana has Red Death written on it and the Wakizashi has Yellow Flash (A/N Yes Gnarl and the Minions are aware of Naruto's Parentage). Hanabi gets a whip for her right hand that is 6 foot long and made of metal blades instead of leather and a holder for it to go on her belt, for her left hand she gets a Wakizashi with an Ebony colored blade and scabbard. Hinata gets a scythe over a foot taller than her with a deep blue blade and a black wooden handle, her scythe can be wielded two-handed or one-handed, on her back she gets a special grip that holds the scythe on her back when she isn't using it.

"Excellent, please note that the weapons are connected to you and will grow as you do" Gnarl exclaims as he walks into the Armory to see three Dark Warriors where he left three children.

Gnarl sighs for his weary old bones and says "Come on it is time we joined you three with the Tower Heart and start your training"

The three follow him out of the Armory and into the Spawning Pit, in the spawning pit's center is a beautiful white crystal surrounded by floating rocks, at the four cardinal directions of the cavern are mini-habitats that resemble different species of minion. To the North a cavern with a Brown structure in it. To the East a watery cavernous den that is empty. To the South a green paradise full of plants both safe and poisonous and to the West a fiery pit full of lava and stalagmites. In front of each Habitat is a pit shooting out different colored sparks the one to the North is open and shoots out brown sparks, the rest of them have a strange seal on them, East shoots out blue, South shoots out green and West shoots out red. Opposite the entrance is the exit to the castle training grounds. The door on the left of the entrance leads to a brewery and the door on the right to the Animal Pens where livestock is kept. Gnarl leads them up to the Tower Heart and says "Right No touching for now, first to touch the Tower Heart must be the Overlady then Naruto and finally Hanabi. That order is determined by age for now it'll mean Hinata is senior to all Lieutenants and Naruto is senior to you Hanabi and you are senior to whomever is next and so on and so forth. Come on Hinata raise your left hand and touch it"

Hinata stands up and touches the Tower Heart with her left hand and suddenly a burst of energy flows through her and she feels like she could conquer the world and then she realizes that she could.

Gnarl bows "Congratulations Overlady, I will now tell you the perks of this. First you now have total control over Minion kind. Second you will never age once you become an adult. Third Poisons and diseases will never harm you. Fourth you are now much stronger than an ordinary Shinobi your age and finally you share a mental link with me and any Lieutenants that follow you. Lieutenants get all these bonuses as well but they are only linked to you mentally and their Spouse who shares these benefits. So there you have it a long life that can only be ended by an accident or battle and unblockable communications with your direct sub-ordinates. Naruto your turn"

Naruto steps up and touches the Tower Heart, inside him the Kyūbi sighs in happiness and depression, now she has a strong host but one that can't die of old age. Hanabi follows Naruto's lead and touches the Tower Heart as well and lets out a cry of pure joy at the feeling of power that rushes through her as Hanabi hasn't yet learned to awaken her Chakra yet and touching the Tower Heart has awakened it. Hanabi shouts "I FEEL: GREAT"

Gnarl smiles at such enthusiasm then says "Come then, it's time for training"

_Dark Uzu Tower Training Grounds_

Naruto is happily slashing away at the training posts while Hanabi learns how to swing her whip. A short distance away Hinata is learning how to control the minions.

Gnarl explains it as such "Minions are an extension of your will milady, they will do whatever you command no matter how dangerous, insane or suicidal it is. To call them back to you just think about them returning and they will, hold up you left arm if you need them to return quickly" Hinata tries this, when she raises her left arm a war horn is heard from it and the minions come running towards her.

Gnarl smiles "Very good milady, you are a natural at commanding your minions, I think you will go far indeed."

Naruto proved to be just as adept at controlling minions as Hinata, Hanabi however blew past them and already learned how to place Guard Markers. Hanabi then explained how to do it to Hinata and Naruto. Gnarl was still recovering from the shock of the little girl doing such a thing. Especially when he hasn't taught Mana control to them yet as the Guard Marker is made of Mana and can only be seen by the Overlady, Her Lieutenants, her minions and those with great magical power or Chakra sensing abilities.

Hinata then starts training with her scythe while Naruto has a nap and Hanabi explores the training grounds. Hinata quickly picks up the basics and decimates several posts in short order, getting excited she unleashes some fire from her left hand on instinct. Seeing this Gnarl decides it is time for Mana Control lessons.

_Throne room an Hour later_.

Hinata and Naruto are both awake but Hanabi has since gone to sleep after Gnarl showed them the Lieutenants' quarters, each Lieutenant has the equivalent of three apartments worth of space, there is room for several hundred Lieutenants, Naruto however chose to stay in the consort quarters as did Hanabi, as for now they are the only three Humans in the castle, they did find a servants quarters beyond the Lieutenants' quarters whose rooms were only slightly smaller than the Lieutenants' rooms. Hinata and Naruto visited the Infirmary/Mess Hall, Interrogation rooms and Dungeon after Hanabi went to sleep.

Yawning Naruto says "Come on Hinata, I think it's time to sleep"

Hinata nods and walks to her quarter with Naruto following, Naruto quickly changes in to the pajamas offered by the minions and goes to sleep in one of the 10 consort beds, while Hanabi sleeps in another and Hinata sleeps in her main bed which is quite large. While in the Personal Quarters there is a T junction, to the left are the Treasure, the Overlady's office and the Master bedroom and attached bathroom with walk-in wardrobe. To the right is the Consort Room and its ten beds, a bathroom for the consorts and a large garden plaza with several tables under the shade. As lieutenants Naruto and Hanabi should sleep in the lieutenant's quarters but they don't want to be separated from Hinata just yet and Hinata feels the same way.

_The next day, Throne Room_.

Naruto and Hinata are sitting in the Throne room dressed in casual Kimonos after eating breakfast and are listening to Gnarl who is sitting on his chair explain Mana and magic to them. Hanabi is learning torture from Shriek, the resident minion interrogator as she isn't old enough to use Mana yet.

Gnarl's explanation is as follows "Mana is the energy of your mind to do various tasks like healing and causing destruction, as well as other things both good and evil. A person's Mana comes in a variety of shades from the almost pure whitish blue of a pure mage to the dark brackish black of an Overlady. Magic can be a bunch of complicated spells and rituals or a simple slinging of Mana at a person it all depends on what you want to do, any Questions?"

Naruto raises his hand and asks "Does Mana have elemental preferences, I heard some Jounins talking about Chakra and Elemental Natures and was wondering if Mana is similar"

Gnarl smiles "Yes Mana is similar, in that there are elements but Mana has seven instead of five chakra has. The Mana elements are as follows, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Light and Dark. As an Overlady or Dark Lieutenant your main elements will be Dark, Water and Earth. Wind is Neutral and can appear in both good and evil users while Light, Fire and Lightning are only used by good mages. Another difference is that chakra doesn't show a person's alignment whereas Mana does, to an extent"

Gnarl then sits up and says "Now I want you two to imagine a river running through you, can you do that (They Nod) Okay now hold out your left arm and concentrate on pushing a tiny trickle of power into it okay"

Hinata and Naruto start doing so, they get a surprising result. Hinata forms a orb half the size of her head that is a grey with hints of black in it. Naruto forms one the size of his head that is a dark grey and has red energy weaving through it. Gnarl isn't surprised at this as last night he used the Tower Portals second ability to see what demon was sealed within Naruto and he wasn't disappointed, The Kyūbi no Kitsune queen of the Bijous the strongest of demons. He knew that Naruto would flourish in a dark energy rich environment.

Naruto looks at the energy orb in surprise and is wondering why it is so large and dark when Gnarl says "Naruto I suppose you're wondering why your energy is so dark"

Naruto nods and he and Hinata disperse their energy orbs and Gnarl says "I bet that people called you 'monster' and 'demon fox' didn't they?"

Naruto nods and Gnarl sighs "Unfortunately the stupidity of humans is undeniable at times, you see Naruto, nine years ago on your birthday the Kyūbi no Kitsune attacked Konoha didn't she"

Naruto nods and Hinata frowns before asking "She?"

Gnarl smiles "Yes the Kyūbi is a woman, makes sense if you think about it after all 'hell haft no fury, like a woman scorned' as the old saying goes, but anyways this hero fellow the Yondaime Hokage killed her didn't he?"

Naruto nods and Gnarl shakes his head "No Naruto he didn't. You can't kill a demon especially a Bijou what he did was instead seal the Kyūbi more specifically he sealed her in you. Now before you go panicking you aren't the Kyūbi believe me she is more vindictive then you. You are however her host/jailer/Jinchūriki whatever you want to call it, this means that you can use her power. While I admit you could use it for good it would be far harder than using it of evil or rather dark purposes"

Naruto is shocked at this information but says "That explains why the villagers always called me a demon, but why would it be harder to use the Kyūbi's power for good and is there a difference between evil and Darkness?" Gnarl realizes that the boy is trying to absorb this information and is using it to as a way to cope with the knowledge of the Kyūbi in him, he can also see Hinata looking at him with worry on her face.

Gnarl smiles at the boy in order to help him adapt and says "Naruto remember that the Kyūbi is a demon and therefore her power is demonic in nature and is harder to use for light magic, and while dark magic is often used for evil purposes it can also be used for good as well though the type of good it gives is often execution or torture magic"

Naruto nods at this and without anything to keep him mind off the villagers he starts crying a bit, Hinata seeing this hugs him without thinking and they spend ten minutes like that Gnarl watches them and realizes that the feeling he has is a paternal feeling and he now knows what it is like to raise children, after thinking that Gnarl heads to the dungeon to kill something in order to make himself get rid of some unwholesome thoughts of raising a family in any way that doesn't lead to any evil being done.

_Hours later_

Hinata and Naruto after they stopped hugging started practicing magic and told Hanabi about the Kyūbi, Hanabi thought it was one of the coolest things she had ever heard of. Naruto was relieved that both Hinata and Hanabi didn't care about the Kyūbi being within him.

_Time-skip, One Year Later, Throne Room_

Hinata (10) and Naruto (10) had just come from getting their armor adjusted, during the adjustments Naruto and Hanabi had gotten their own Kitsune and Snake ANBU-style mask with the Kanji for Kitsune and Torture respectively. They were to travel to the Elemental countries specifically to the Land of Fire to see what the situation was, they had discovered they had tower gates in all five major hidden villages and hundreds spread throughout the countries. As Naruto and Hinata walked towards the portal pool with the Carpet underneath repaired so it was red and whole again and the Throne and Throne room restored to their former glory. They hear a shout of "Wait" and Hanabi (5) comes running towards them. All three step into the portal and disappear in a flash of dark energy.

_Land of Fire Countryside Tower Gate #8_

Hinata, Naruto and Hanabi appear at the Tower Gate in a flash of dark energy and rapidly summon the minions they can which is currently only fifteen for Hinata as the Overlady, ten for Naruto as the First lieutenant and Five for Hanabi to a total of thirty. (A/N Each Minion Stone will add five to each respectively) They start exploring the country being careful to memorize the gate location. They soon hear the sounds of battle and run towards it to see a pitched battle between two Genin teams from Konoha, one being led by Hiashi Hyūga and the other by some unknown Jounin. They are in the middle of fighting with what look like Konoha ANBU but are probably ROOT agents over a caravan of some sort (A/N Gnarl has kept them aware of the political situation of their hometown) they are watching when Gnarl communes with Hinata _"Lady Hinata I recommend that we engage those ROOT agents and help those Konoha Genin, this way we will get a positive reputation with Konoha for saving their Shinobi, but we should keep the minions back"_ Hinata nods and puts on her mask Hanabi and Naruto follow suit, they then set up guard markers several meters behind them. Hinata sends mental commands to them both _"N-Naruto you c-check to see what's in t-the caravan" _Naruto responds with _"Roger"_ Hinata then says to Hanabi _"Hanabi sneak up behind the group attack that Genin team with the unknown Jounin, I'll help Tou-san's team"_ Hanabi nods and charges in, each of the Genin teams is facing Five ROOT Agents.

Hinata dashes forwards and decapitates one of the agents before they know she's there. The two agents now on either side of her attempt to impale her on their Kunai but she jumps back and then rapidly spins her scythe to block a swarm of Shurikens sent at her, Hinata the jumps using her scythe as a pole vault and slices through an agents shoulder, then rapidly turning around catches an agent flat-footed and slices right through his body just below the ribcage. Hinata then high kicks the upper half of his body away before blocking a sword with her scythe, as two of the three remaining Root agents converge on her the third one is knocked out by a precision Juken strike to his head that does just enough damage to knock him out, Hinata then slices the injured ROOT agent vertically causing him to fall backwards dead, she then jumps up swinging her scythe underneath her and catching the last ROOT agent through the chest.

Hinata looks at the wide-eyed Genin team and her father before saying "What, they weren't that good" Hiashi stiffens a little recognizing the voice somewhat, but he doesn't call her out, Hinata nods slightly at Hiashi and turns to see if Hanabi needs any help to see all five other ROOT agents in thousands of pieces at her feet, torn apart by her whip which she slung into their backs as she ran up before capturing each in the whip and tearing them to pieces. (A/N Yes Hanabi is sadistic and it will get worse eventually)

Hiashi follows Hinata's focus and notices the carnage then realizes _'Who… wait that's Hanabi, she's become that powerful! I think I might have made the right choice sending her away'_ Hiashi feels good to have done something worthwhile for his daughters.

Naruto walks up and out-loud says "Caravan had some weapons and supplies nothing of value" to Hinata he sent _"Caravan had three girls and a load of treasure as well, sent the treasure back via minions and had the three girls follow them to the gate, they are from the Uchiha, Akimichi and Aburame clans but no longer feel safe in Konoha and wish to join us"_ Hinata nods as does Hiashi who only heard the out-loud portion.

Hiashi and Ebisu (The Unknown Jounin) introduce themselves and thank the three for the help to which the three reply.

Hinata "Your welcome, since you so nicely introduced yourselves, so shall we"

Hanabi walks up and says "My codename is Black Widow" before she bows.

Naruto bows and says "My codename is Kitsune" and he nods.

Hinata finishes by saying "And I am the Overlord, A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I hope one of these days we can become allies, until then we bid you farewell" The three of them in perfect synchrony turn and leap into the trees, the Genin Teams gather whatever the caravan held and collect the corpses before returning to Konoha.

The Three meet up with the three girls who introduce themselves. First to do so is a lithe ten year old girl with black hair and the onyx eyes of a Uchiha she says "My names Mitsuki Uchiha, Nice to meet you brave rescuers" she says this with slight sarcasm and her personality is quite open.

Next is the Aburame girl, like all members of her clan she wears a large coat but she doesn't wear sunglasses and has beautiful amber eyes "My name is Katsuki Aburame, it is a pleasure to meet you" she bows slightly and speaks with the same voice the rest of her clan has but with a hint of laughter in it as if she is repeatedly being amused by something.

Last is the Akimichi she introduces herself "Hi I'm Chiaki Akimichi, how are you?" despite the general preconception that all Akimichis are fat almost all of the women are lithe and fit, continuing this nature she also has long brown hair and green eyes. She also has an open and friendly nature but the three can tell she's hiding something.

Hinata walks up to the three and says "If you come with us you are going down the path of evil, while this has many benefits such as killing things and causing general mayhem you might not like the icky bits such as killing people and destroying towns. So I ask you, do you really want to join us and be evil?"

The three girls don't even stop to think they all reply with "Yes we do" seconds after Hinata stops speaking.

Naruto smiles under his mask and then says "Well come on, let's go to the Dark Uzu Tower then" He then leads the three on to the Tower Gate while Hinata and Hanabi hop on, they then all transport back to the Dark Tower.

_Throne Room_

The three newest acolytes of darkness are staring at the majestic throne room they are now inhabiting, they then watch Hinata take off her mask and go sit on her throne while Naruto heads off to the Infirmary/Mess Hall for some Ramen (He got the recipe at one point and taught it to the Minion Chefs) and Hanabi goes to the Interrogation Rooms to practice her art as a torturer once again on some Bandits who tried to raid the tower.

Gnarl walks up to the three new recruits and says "Well, well what have we here, oh you'll do fine I think. Now follow me to the Armory it's time we get you girls some proper armor and weapons."

The three girls follow him to the Armory where they are asked to strip when Mitsuki asks "Why?" in an indignant tone of voice Gnarl replies.

"Because we aren't just measuring you for Armor we are also seeing what your body build is like and checking what weapons would suit you as well as measuring you for both dresses, pajamas and other miscellaneous clothing items, including underwear and later on lingerie for you three to wear when you're off duty, okay"

Mitsuki nods and so do the other two. Happy that it has been explained they let themselves be measured and then wait patiently for the armor. They are given armor identical to Hanabi's except fitted to them instead. Their masks all have a different Kanji on them, Mitsuki's reads Honor, Katsuki's reads Insect and Chiaki's reads Secret. Gnarl then asks them "What do you want your codenames to be for when we need to keep your identities a secret"

Mitsuki says "I want mine to be 'Ronin'"

Katsuki says "Logically my codename should correspond to my Mask's Kanji so I choose 'Mantis'"

Chiaki says "I want mine to be 'Shadow'"

Gnarl laughs and says "Why those are all excellent codenames for Dark Lieutenants now for your weapons.

Mitsuki gets a pitch black Katana and Wakizashi pair to wield. Katsuki gets a poleaxe 5 feet long to wield and Chiaki gets a Red-metal one-handed Warhammer to wield. The girls stare lovingly at the deadly weapons they have been given.

Gnarl says "Come it is time to connect you to the Tower Heart"

Gnarl then leads them to the Spawning pit when they get there they see Naruto doing push-ups in the corner dressed in black pants and a orange t-shirt with a spiral on it. He looks up and nods as they enter but then goes back to his push-ups.

Gnarl turns to the girls and asks "Now what are your birthday's girls?"

Mitsuki responds with "July 16th"

Katsuki says "May 8th"

Chiaki blushes and says "November 9th"

Gnarl says "Okay then, the order of connection will be Katsuki, Mitsuki and then Chiaki. If you're wondering about the order it is oldest to youngest in each group and it determines your ranking for example, Naruto is older than Hinata but as Hinata is the Overlady she is in command, Hanabi is ranked below Naruto. Katsuki you will be below Hanabi but above Mitsuki and Chiaki, Mitsuki you'll be below Katsuki but above Chiaki and Chiaki you'll be the lowest ranked currently but you'll be higher ranked then whoever's next even if they are older, you girls understand"

They all nod, Gnarls smiles "Excellent now Katsuki place your left hand upon the Tower Heart" Katsuki does so and feels the rush of power then she hears Hinata's voice in her head _'Welcome Katsuki'_

Katsuki enquires about this and Gnarl explains the benefits when Katsuki asks "How did she know it was I"

Naruto shouts "I told Hinata about the order in which you girls were getting inducted" before returning to his push-ups once more.

Mitsuki and Chiaki then connect to the Tower Heart and get the same greeting as Katsuki, they then go out to test their minion handling and weapons skills. Mitsuki and Chiaki are both okay at handling minions, while Katsuki probably due to being a Aburame handles them exceptionally well as good or even better than Hanabi who is still the best Minion handler. The three girls then start training with their weapons and Mitsuki has an impromptu duel with Naruto only to find out that Naruto is a fairly skilled swordsman and is faster than her now that she is wearing armor. She quickly loses to Naruto far greater skill. Gnarl then begins their training in Mana Manipulation and Control. When Mitsuki wonders why they are doing this Naruto unleashes a blast of Black fire with red edging at a post from his hand (A/N Think Amaterasu but with a red edging instead of straight black)

Naruto then walks off towards his solo mission in the land of Water or rather one of the islands nearby it.

_You know the drill Review if you think I could have done something better, Also I have posted a challenge on my profile, I invite everyone to look at it and see if it is for you. _

_By the way, can you guess which of the lost minion hives will be first to be recovered._

_Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Good Evening and Good Night. dragonsong2795_


End file.
